Small
by LehcarAllyson
Summary: Michael never realized how small Fiona was. One shot. Post season finale. Fiona's in trouble, and Michael is there for her. Please read and review


This is my first fanfiction in about two year's haha. I joined to write law and order svu, and quit when I got busy with track and school and stuff. Since then, my obsessions have changed, to Burn Notice and Rumbelle in Once Upon a Time, and Jisbon in Mentalist. This is going to be a one-shot, because I'll never find the time to update a chapter story. So, I'm Rachel, I don't own this!

Michael had never noticed how small Fiona was. She had held a gun to him the first time they met, when he asked her to dance. She wore those crazy high heels and dresses that seemed to make her legs go on forever. She was loud and confident and was never afraid to say what she was thinking. She was important to the team, in many ways, and would almost never show her vulnerable side. When she had almost burnt up in that house, she had been nonchalant about it. She had gotten kidnapped on purpose to save a woman she had just met. She put herself in danger every day, and wouldn't think twice about sacrificing herself for any of them. No, Fiona was anything but small.

She was angry. That was how it all started. He had gone back to the job. Yes, he had needed to go back to save them, but he knew Fiona was right. Working for the CIA was part of him now. He loved Fiona, and his mom; he would die without them or Sam or Jesse, and not working for the CIA would put them in danger. He could protect them this way. With all the people trying to kill him and his team, he didn't need the United States Government added to that list.

She refused to see him. According to Sam, she had traveled back to the burnt out loft and gathered what remained of her snow globes. She had collected her guns, found her old car, and moved to a small house on the other side of Miami. She visited Maddie, and Sam, and Jesse, but wouldn't even answer his calls. He was panicked, and feeling like she had when he left her years ago. He knew she was taking jobs, dangerous jobs, with Sam and Jesse providing backup every once and awhile. Sam told him of her cracking a prostitution ring, of stopping a drug war, and taking down 4 gangs in one week. She was reckless and escaped each job with less of a window, with more bruises, and more enemies chasing her.

He was in his office when he got the call. It was Sam.

"Mike, you gotta come, fast. We need your help on this one."

Michael didn't hesitate to leave, listening to Sam in horror as Sam told him of Fiona going after more human traffickers. Apparently, she had gone in and hadn't come out.

Fiona had known she was in trouble as soon as she went in. She was freeing the girls, trying to get them out, but the men had come back. For hours, they had tortured her, hitting and kicking and shocking. They told her they would stop as soon as she told them where the girls had run to. They had caught three of them, ages 7, 9, and 12.

"Are you sure you don't need a break? I'm sure Amber would love a turn. Just say the word and we'll stop, and move on to her."

"Don't you touch her." It was all Fiona could get out, blood accompanying the words. Her arm was broken, as were several ribs and probably her collarbone. She hadn't felt too bad until they gang raped her. She thought of Michael, and wished that she hadn't ignored him. She was stupid, stupid for thinking she was invincible. If she had any intelligence she would be sitting at home, celebrating a job well done with the team. She was as good as dead now. Sam knew where she was, but he couldn't come in here with just Jesse. With Michael, they might stand a chance, but Michael probably hated her now. He wouldn't come.

The man in question was yelling at Sam, yelling that they had to go now. Maddie had called to say that 14 of the girls were with her, meaning only three had gotten caught. The oldest of the free girls was 15 year old Evelyn, who informed them that they were planning to use the three girls they had as leverage to crack Fiona.

As soon as he heard it, Michael was dead, empty. She would kill herself to save those girls. With them at stake, no amount of pain would make her talk. They had to go soon, before they lost patience and just killed her.

He looked back again at Sam and Jesse, making a plan and loading their guns. "We have to hurry". He pointed to the house. "I'm going in right now if you don't hurry up."

"We can't go in guns blazing. We're using the garden from the house next door to sneak in. If they see us coming they'll kill her and the last three girls."

In the next few minutes, Michael helped with the plans, and they were soon ready, heading across the street, ready to make their big entrance.

Fiona's vision was hazy. She spit out another mouthful of blood as he hit her again, but she was past the point of pain now. Suddenly, she heard shouting, and the man screamed profanity as gunshots filled the room. Her vision darkened, and she passed out as she saw Sam and Michael running towards her.

Their entrance had gone well. A few gunshots had all put cleared the house. A few stragglers had stayed, until Sam whacked one over the head, and the rest followed. Sam saw Fiona first, as Jesse got the girls out. The first thing he thought when he saw her was that he wouldn't want to ever be responsible for the look on Michael's face. It was pure rage.

Michael only saw blood, and injuries covering her. He untied the vile ropes and easily lifted her into his arms. She was wearing yoga pants and a long sleeve t shirt, but they were hardly recognizable because of the blood. In the car, he leaned her against him in the backseat, and tried to see what he could do. That was when he realized how little she was. Skinny, too skinny really, only a little over 5 feet tall. How did so much heart and personality fit in her? She looked so weak and vulnerable and he didn't want her to go on any more jobs, because she would break. How did she do half the things she did, take out men twice her size?

They took her back to Maddie's house, and Michael worked over her, splinting her broken limbs and cleaning the blood off her, bandaging the wounds. He noticed every bruise, every scratch. When he found these people, he would repeat everything twice on each of them.

She woke up when Maddie was there and Michael was out buying supplies. Maddie was the one who listened to her cry, listened to her tell about the seven men on top of her, taking turns. Maddie was the one who had to tell Michael, watch his face turn to a look she had never seen before. Sam was the one who held him back, as he tried to run out looking for the men, looking to end their miserable existence sooner than planned. But they managed to calm him down, mostly because Fiona was awake and asking for him.

She looked better after 2 days of straight sleep. But her eyes were still swollen, her bones still broken. Michael sat by her and took her hand, like he had been doing for the last 2 days.

"I'm sorry I ignored you" This was the first thing Fiona had said to him in weeks. "I can't expect you to give it up. I'm running around doing vigilante work, and you do the same with a paycheck. I won't yell at you again because of it." She was talking, but Michael couldn't focus. How could he tell her that that meant nothing? He knew he was horrible, that he had broken his promise again. She had every right to be angry. How could he tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world and that the thought of losing her was enough to make him want to die.

He didn't have the words to say all that. So instead, he sat by her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, easily enveloping her. Tonight he would stay with her through the pain and let her cry and suffer with what had happened to her. He would be there for her until she could sleep peacefully.

And tomorrow, he would go after the men who hurt her.

Please Review! I have no beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Like I said, I'm rusty, so don't be too hard on me!


End file.
